Changes
Changes to the rules can take four different forms: # Cosmetic changes - changing the name of Bothwell's to the Fleur-de-lis club is inconsequential, and required of a game set in another setting. The Royal North Highland Border (a very English name) to something more french. # Adjustments - Changing the values/costs of rules, e.g. changing the fees of Bothwell's to 40 per month from 30. These can have unexpected effects on the game, the less changed, the less likely an issue will arise. # Extension - Adding new levels or extrapolating systems. Adding the Fleur-de-lis club as a club above Bothwell's, for example. Again this can cause disruptions, and in this case the fact that one thinks that a higher level club is required may mean that a game has become unbalanced in SL. # Re-write - Changes to the basic structure. These should be avoided as their effects can be wide ranging. An example of this is retained status points. Changing the basic mechanisms of the game should be done warily, but are sometimes required. For example after adding a number of house rules it seems that it is too easy to climb socially, a new formula for SL advancement may be in order. Cosmetic and Adjustment changes are not listed here, as they are too numerous, and of limited value. To see many cosmetic changes, see the Games section. The rules do not treat Non-player characters (NPC) and player characters (PC) equally. While there is some argument to favoring PCs (such as war death to create openings, PC considered for promotion ahead of NPC), there are some areas where this causes too much differentiation. The following are the summaries of issues with the standard rules (and there must be an issue or there would be no reason to change the rule), following the link will detail the issue further and suggests House Rules to resolve the problem: Limited Appointments :There is insufficient appointments for certain ranks. Notably Colonel, but also Private and Subaltern. :There also tends to be a bit too many BBG's in command of regiments. Can't promote them to staff as if they don't get a re-appointment, then they have no position to be put back to as a Colonel. (Unless we create some staff colonel positions? - see above) Influence different for NPC/PC :A person holding a L9 influence can use it on any NPC, but not on any Player. If this piece of influence can get a NPC Brigadier to appoint a Brigade Major without fail, why can a PC Brigader not be swayed with the influcence? Boons :Similar to above, Influence can be generated by appointments or by NPCs in very high places (King). There is no formal system to allow players of high station to grant influence to others in recognition of something. Orders to Subordinates :A Major can excuse a subaltern from Regimental duties, but the Colonel cannot order said Major to do so. Wound Effects :A wound received in dueling has no effect at the front. (Also no wounds are received from the front - only death). =Extensions= Some rules are fine, and do not need to be changed, but perhaps they just need to be expanded a bit. The following are extensions to current rules (for changes see above). *Birth - Stat allocation *Status *Support - Extra conspicuous consumption, extended CC to other actions *Clubs - Extra clubs, Private Clubs *Carousing - Parties *Toadying *Gambling *Female Companionship *Bawdyhouses *Loans *Dueling *Practice *Influence *Regiments - Fewer or more Regiments for small/large games. *Regimental Organization *Campaign *Military Ability - Hidden MA *Campaign Determination *Volunteers *RNHB Regiment *Substituting *Campaign Outcome *Mention in Dispatches *Promotion *Poltroonery *Reckless Bravery - Do not allow unless death possible *Brevet Rank *Non-Player Characters *Appointments *Titles *Disgrace *Investment Category:Rules